A long road ahead
by WaterlooRoadSianandMadi
Summary: This is Nico/Sienna and Leela/Peri moments as both girls and mothers struggle to develop a new relationships. Both mothers lean to lean on each other for advise as do the girls. Will both relationships work? How long will it take for them to be one big happy family or will that never happen? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**So I just thought of this idea. I don't know if people are going to read it but I thought I might as well try it and see what people think. I haven't been watching hollyoaks for very long. I tend to watch it when a good storyline comes up. And I absolutely love the Peri/Leela and Nico/Sienna storylines. I actually quite like Dodger too. So I thought I'd write a story about these newly found relationships and see how the girls cope with starting to trust their mum's again and how they lean on each other for help. **

**I thought I'd start with the whole family tree thing and go from there, meaning that Sienna has not told Nico about her father yet. It will slightly follow a similar line to the actual storyline but will be a bit different and be more about them learning to bond. **

**So hope this is okay, All my other stories I will still be writing. **

Peri woke up in her own bed, she had barely managed to get any sleep. She had secretly been sneaking into her parents room at night and just sitting there thinking about them, wishing that they were still here. She was really struggling to accept Leela as her mum. This woman had been her sister for too long. She had told Leela things than no one knew about her but it was strange. This revelation had damaged their relationship rather than strengthen it. Peri was terrified that if she let Leela be her mum then she would not be able to remember her mum. She didn't want Leela to take Sam place in her heart.

Her mum was her mum and Leela was her sister. She couldn't see herself calling Leela anything else. Leela and Cameron both wanted Peri to love them as parents but it was too hard for Peri. She needed to do this at her own speed and she felt that they were pushing her. She needed space to herself. She couldn't get away anywhere.

"Pez, come on let's go out for breakfast" Leela said walking into Peri's room.

"I don't want to" Peri said.

"Too bad, hurry up and get ready" Leela said. Peri couldn't be bothered with all this fighting so just decided to do what her sister told her.

She went into the bathroom and quickly had a shower before sitting with a towel around her drying her hair.

Meanwhile on the boat, Sienna had just got ready and walked into the living room.

"Nico, stop drinking for the cartoon" Sienna moaned holding a glass in front of her daughter. She had not been brought up the same way as she had.

"Did no one teach you that doing that is very rude" Sienna said.

"No, everyone did it at the children's room. We didn't have enough glasses for everyone" Nico said and Sienna sighed. She hated the thought of her daughter being there with no one to lean on and trust. She just wanted Nico to trust her but she just felt that she was getting nowhere with her. Whenever they gained some trust they took one step forward and three steps back. They were just going round in circles.

"I'm going to see Peri today" Nico said.

"Do you not want to do something with me?" Sienna asked.

"No" Nico said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Please Nico, I want to get to know you" Sienna said.

"Why now? Why not 14 years ago?" Nico asked.

"Nico, I'm sorry" Sienna said and Nico just sighed running out the house.

Leela and Peri had just arrived for breakfast.

"I don't want to eat" Peri complained.

"You need to eat" Leela said.

"Not with you" Peri spat back.

"Peri" Nico shouted.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Peri asked.

"The crazy woman kicked me out, didn't she?" Nico said.

"Don't call her that" Leela said and Peri and Nico just gave Leela a weird look.

"Do you want to do the family tree project" Nico asked. "I can't believe we got homework"

"I know it's so unfair" Peri complained.

"Is that the best thing to do just now" Leela asked.

The girls just ignored Leela and went and sat down.

"I don't really know what to write. I don't know who my dad is" Nico said.

"What am I supposed to put? Can I even trust who my parents are" Peri said.

"Peri, of course you can" Leela said. The girls just sat gossiping as they worked.

"What should I put for my family. My dad I don't have a clue who he is and my mum is mentally unstable and a complete fruit loop" Nico said just as Sienna arrived.

"Nico that isn't very nice" Leela said looking at Sienna. Nico just stared at Sienna.

"Come on, Nico home now" Sienna said hurt by what her daughter had said.

"Now" She snapped and Nico sighed getting her things together and swiping everything off the table.

"Sorry about that Nico doesn't know how to behave properly" Sienna said before running off with her angry daughter.

"What did you write?" Leela asked gently looking over Peri's shoulder.

_Leela, is my sister but actually my biological mother. We used to get on really well but now we don't get on so well. She doesn't understand that she can't just become my mum just because the woman that raised me has died. It makes it difficult for me to understand where I stand. I wish I could just get some space then I would be able to make decisions better and might consider letting her be more of a mum to me but she will never replace my mum._

Leela had tears in her eyes. She didn't think Peri had heard her and didn't realise she had read it.

"I'm so sorry Peri" Leela said pulling her daughter into her chest.

"Leela please" Peri said pulling away and getting on with her work.

_Samantha, well she is my mum but actually biological my grandmother. I still see her as my mum as she raised me since I was a baby. Sadly she died this holiday, it still doesn't seem real as I keep expecting her to just appear and walk through the door. I wish everything would just go back to normal. _

"Peri, please" Leela said. Peri just looked at her sister and packed her things before walking out the cafe. Peri headed off home and went into her room. Leela sighed. She could try again tomorrow.

Meanwhile Sienna was still annoyed at Nico.

"Who is my dad?" Nico asked.

"Nico I am not going to talk about that" Sienna said.

"Well, I must have a dad. You can't have a baby without having a man" Nico said and Sienna laughed.

"I'm glad I don't need to give you the birds and the bees talk" Sienna said.

"Mum please, I can't do this family tree without him" Nico moaned.

"I'm sorry, Nico I am not talking to you about this" Sienna said and Nico stormed to her room. Sienna sighed, she could try again tomorrow.

**Hope this is okay, I understand that things aren't exactly the same as like the family tree and Nico hassling Sienna about her dad are different episodes but just for this one I have made it the same. I have done some repetition on purpose as I feel that they should do more Leela/Sienna scenes as even though things are different they are still going through similar problems. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue it? **


	2. Chapter 2

It was the following morning and Nico was still in a huff with Sienna. She didn't understand what the big problem was. She got ready and got dressed before sneaking out the house. She didn't think her mum would care as she had left a note saying that she was going to Peri's.

She wasn't going to Peri's, she just wanted out the house but she doubted her mother would care, not one had ever cared before so why was she any different. She didn't completely trust her mum, she was waiting on her to kick her out.

Nico had originally tried her best to be on her best behaviour but with everything that happened with Patrick she was always made out to look like the bad guy. She knew her mum would get bored of her soon and chuck her out. It was one of the reasons she didn't want to bond with her too much.

About an hour or so later, Sienna walked out her room dressed. She decided that she would treat Nico this morning, try and get the girl on her side. She made her an amazing cooked breakfast which she was so proud of. Sienna knocked on the door and when she didn't get an answer she slowly opened it thinking that Nico must still be sleeping. She opened the door and was shocked when she didn't see her daughter in bed. She noticed a note which she picked up.

_Going to see Peri, if you care_

Sienna sighed, she was never going to get anywhere with this girl. Each time she felt like they were moving together, something happened and it split them up again.

Meanwhile Nico wasn't with her friend, she was with her uncle. She liked him, he was so cool especially compared to her mum. You could never tell they were related. She wished Dodger was her dad. Anyone would be better than just know. All she wanted to do was hang out with him and get to know him.

"Nico, do you want to go on my bike? I fixed it for you" Dodger said and Nico just nodded. She was so nervous about all of this. She had never ridden a bike before. They walked around to beside the canal. She got on the bike but she couldn't move.

"What's wrong, can't you ride a bike?" Dodger asked and Nico just looked at him.

"What, seriously no one taught you?" Dodger asked.

"Well, I hardly had a queue of people willing to teach me" Nico snapped.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Come on, I'll teach you. But we'll need to go to a bigger area" Dodger said and Nico nodded. They moved to a larger area and Dodger taught Nico what to do. It didn't take long until she started to get the idea.

Sienna was going to the shop when she noticed her brother and her daughter.

"Nico, what are you doing?" Sienna shouted.

"Dodger, is teaching me to ride a bike" Nico said excitedly.

"Well you aren't with Peri then, you lied to me" Sienna shouted.

"So, you lie to me all the time, you won't even tell me who my dad is?" Nico shouted.

"Nico, not this again" Sienna sighed.

"I hate you, I wish I never found you" Nico shouted before running off.

"Nico" Dodger shouted.

Sienna sighed. She and Dodger walked back after her, knowing that Nico needed time to cool off. They arrived back at the boat and they sat down and talked. About an hour or so later the door opened and Nico stormed in.

"Nico" The both called as she walked in. She just walked right passed them and slammed the door as she walked into her room.

Sienna and Dodger talked for a bit longer before Dodger left and Sienna decided to go and see Nico.

"Honey, do you want to talk now?" Sienna asked when she didn't get a reply she slid down the wall.

"I was only 14, the same age as you are now. Your dad and I had been going out for a year or so. He was older than me but I always looked older than my age so it didn't really matter. We were so in love and then well you were conceived. Your father was called Ben and he had wavy reddish hair" Sienna explained.

"What was his last name?" Nico asked.

"Baxter, Ben Baxter" Sienna explained.

"Where is he now?" Nico asked.

"He went off to the army before you were born. He wanted everyone to be proud of him. That's all he wanted to make us all proud" Sienna said.

"What about now?" Nico asked.

"I don't know he didn't want us. He found another woman and forgot about us" Sienna said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it just upsets me that he didn't come back. He was my first love"

Nico slowly stood up. Sienna heard this and stood up too.

"I'm sorry" Nico said and Sienna pulled her daughter into her chest. She loved this girl so much. She rocked her gently. This was her favourite position.

"I love you so much, Nic" Sienna said.

"I love you too mum" Nico said. She found her mum and now she had to find her dad. She needed to have a back up person just in case she was left. She couldn't be alone again.

"Go and get changed into you jammies and come through" Sienna said and Nico looked at her unsure. Sienna nodded encouragingly and Nico disappeared to her room. She put on a pair of comfy jammies and went into the living room to see her mum also in her jammies lying on the bed.

"Come on, sit down" Sienna said and Nico looked nervous. She gently sat down at the edge of the sofa and sienna pulled her legs up onto the sofa.

"Come here, don't be nervous" Sienna said as she leant in towards Nico. She put her arms around her as they put on a film. At first Nico was very stiff but within half an hour she had completely relaxed and softened into her mother's hold.

"Good girl" Sienna whispered into Nico's eye. They watched the film and by the end of the film Sienna looked down to notice her daughter had fallen asleep. She sighed looking at her baby's face. She loved this girl so much, she couldn't believe they had only just met.

**Hope this is okay, these first couple of chapters will be mainly Sienna and Nico and then a couple will be Leela/Peri. Then once I have kind of established their relationships I can do it with both of them in one chapter and that. Hope that's okay. Thank you for the people who has reviewed. But I would really appreciate more reviews just so I know that people are reading and it's worth carrying on writing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a couple of days later and Nico had been looking for her father. She had a message from her dad asking to met her today and Nico was so excited. She could believe it. She was going to meet her father. She got up earlier and disappeared leaving a note for her mum saying that she was going out.

She arrived at the steps and met Peri.

"I can't believe I am going to met him" Nico said.

"Nico what if he isn't who he says he is?" Peri asked.

"He is" She said.

"You don't know that" Peri said.

"I do" Nico said before getting up and storming off. Peri panicked. She decided to text Sienna to tell her what was going on. However Sienna was with Dodger so didn't notice her phone going off. Nico ran off about having a little disagreement with Peri.

She arrived where she was meant to be meeting her dad. She saw a van drive passed and a woman got out.

"You're not my dad" Nico said.

"I know, I'm Ben's wife and we have been together for 20 years." She said.

"No, my mum said he loved her" Nico said.

"Your mum was probably just a whore who slept around. I want to find out what happened" She said and Nico just stayed still.

"Ask Ben yourself then" She said.

"If he has been lying for 14 years then what makes you think he will tell the truth now" She shouted.

"I don't know" Nico said getting scared. She needed to get out this situation but she couldn't find anywhere to go.

"I'm going to show your mummy what happens when she messes with my life" She said before calling for the men in the van. They came out and grabbed Nico before she had time to think. She screamed and shouted as they pulled her into the van.

Peri watched from behind the building in fear. She called Sienna. She was so scared. Luckily she answered.

"Sienna, please come quick. It's Nico, she went to meet her dad but then it wasn't her dad. And know they have chucked her in a van" Peri said in a hurry. She was panicking so much. Sienna was able to calm Peri down enough to find out where they were. She got Dodger and they both came running. They quickly found the van and Dodger jumped out in front of it causing it to stop.

"Move out the way" The driver shouted.

"No, open the back" Dodger shouted.

"No" The driver said. Sienna was already round the back trying to open the door while Nico was desperately trying to open the van door. She was the only one in the back as three men that her got her didn't have time to climb into the van in case Nico got out and the woman and a man were both in the front. Once the van had stopped she managed to get up and attempted to open the door. Eventually she managed and was so relieved to see her mum. She flung herself at her mum.

"Oh baby" Sienna said. She was so mad but so relieved to find her daughter even though she was angry.

The woman was out the van by now.

"You just attempted to kidnap my daughter" Sienna shouted still holding Nico in her arms. The woman stepped forward and hit Sienna across the face. Sienna was shocked.

"How could you sleep with my husband, you whore" She said and Sienna was shocked.

"I didn't sleep with your husband okay" Sienna said and Nico pulled away even though Sienna was trying to hold her tight.

"What?" Nico asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't sleep with him. I made up a name and a story because I didn't want to tell you the truth. I'm sorry I just wanted you to have a great dad" Sienna said and Nico pulled completely away from Sienna.

"Lovey, I'm so sorry about this misunderstanding but it's not my fault. Blame your mother for this, who lies to her own daughter" The woman said and she walked away.

"I'm sorry" Sienna said.

"How could you. I hate you. You are a liar, just like Patrick and I wish I never found you" Nico shouted before running off. She was so upset but she didn't cry. She was hard. She never cried.

Nico stayed at the park for a while before deciding to go home. She would find somewhere to stay. She walked into the house slamming all the doors as she went.

"Nico" Her mum called. She was surprised that her uncle wasn't there.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Nico walked into her room and picked up her bag.

"I'm leaving, this is my bag" Nico said.

"Why is it packed" Sienna asked.

"It's never been unpacked. I haven't stayed anywhere long enough to need to unpack it" She said.

"Nico, this is your home" Sienna said. Nico walked passed her and Sienna put her hand out.

"Don't just don't. I know you don't want me. Who would? I'm not like normal girls, I like maths and computers and lego. I'm a freak. And you only made that story up to make me seem more normal" Nico said.

"No that's not true, I didn't want you to know the truth because its not fair and it hurts so much. I wanted you to have someone you could be proud of as your father. Tell your friends about him" Sienna said "And you are not a freak, you are my daughter and I love you very much"

Nico nodded and let her mum pull her into her chest.

"But mum please, who is my dad?" Nico asked and Sienna gently guided her over to the sofa.

"My father didn't treat me how father's should treat their daughters. He hurt me both mentally and physical. He did everything to me. When I was 14 he did something to me that left me pregnant with you" Sienna said.

"He raped you?" Nico asked and Sienna nodded with tears filling her eyes. For the first time in so long, Nico let the tears slip down her face.

"I'm sorry baby" Sienna said. Nico fell into her mother's arms happy to be held and comforted.

"I'm sorry mum, I'm sorry for making you relive that" Nico said instantly feeling bad.

"Hey, it's okay. Its better now you know" Sienna said and Nico nodded before putting her feet up and leaning fully into her mother.

"I love you" Sienna said kissing her daughter on the head.

**Hope this is okay :) Really need some more reviews tho. The next chapter will be more Peri/Leela based :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Peri was lying in her bed sleeping. It was about 3 o'clock in the morning and she was in a very deep sleep. In her mind, she was her mum.

"_Mum" She called. Her mum was standing in front of her and Peri was running to get her. Her dad appeared and looked back at her. She saw them but they were getting further and further away, she was trying to run but someone was holding her back. _

"_Peri, I'm your mum. Stay with me" Leela said. _

"_No, mum" She shouted. She tried to get off Leela's strong grip but she couldn't. _

"_Bye Peri" Her mum said before she disappeared into the horizon. _

"Mum! No! Mum, Mum, Mum" Peri screamed. Leela ran into Peri's room to see the girl trashing about still asleep. She knew she needed to wake her sister/daughter up.

"Come on Peri" Leela said gently shaking her sister.

"No, you are stopping me, I want my mum" Peri said still half asleep.

"Baby, mum's not here" Leela said looking into Peri's eyes. The girl burst into tears and Leela pulled her into her arms. She rocked her until she fell asleep. Leela attempted to get up to go to her own room but she couldn't Peri was completely on top of her. Leela sighed, if her girl needed her then she would stay for as long as possible. She needed her daughter to be happy. Her head was all over the place what would Peri's head be like.

"Oh baby, I love you so much. You are my little girl no matter what. I know that you might not love me like a parent just now but I don't care. I will go as slowly as I need to gain your trust. I just wish you could understand how much I love you and how much I only want what is best for you" Leela said unaware that Peri had actually woken up. She moved closely towards Leela and squeezed her tight.

"I love you, Leela" Peri said groggily and Leela smiled. They both drifted off to sleep.

Peri woke up and was shocked to notice her sister clinging onto her. That was when she remembered the night before she was so embarrassed. She pretended to go back sleep when she felt Leela wake up. Leela gently climbed out the bed and went into her own room. She went to have a shower and then got ready. She changed into a baggy white top and a pair of jeans before going down the stairs to do some work for the funeral.

Peri soon decided to go up. She quickly had a shower before sneaking into her sister's room to find something to wear. She wanted to look more grown up. She found a tight colourful dress and wondered back to her room. She put it on but it just made her look really flat chested. She snuck back into Leela's room. She went through her sister's drawer and found one of her sister's bras. She went into the bathroom and stuffed it before putting some of Leela's makeup on and walking down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Leela asked looking up from the table. Cameron was staying next to her

"Out" Peri said.

"No, you're not, not wearing that" Leela said "Go and get changed"

"No" Peri said.

"Peri, you are not going out wearing that, you look like a a a" Leela said.

"You want to say like a slapper but you can't because this is your dress" Peri said.

"Peri stop it" Leela said and Peri just ignored her and walked out the door.

Leela got up and grabbed Peri's arm.

"You are going up the stairs to get that makeup off your face and get changed" Leela said strictly.

"You can't tell me what to do I'm not a baby" Peri said.

"I know, you're not a baby but I still need to look after you" Leela said.

"You don't, can't you just leave me alone" Peri said.

"What, did you want me to comfort you last night" Leela asked and Peri blushed.

"No" She said quietly.

"Are you sure about that?" Leela asked and Peri darted to her room. Leela sighed she didn't mean to embarrass Peri like that. She waited a bit and then walked up the stairs to find Peri. She knocked on Peri's door and gently opened it. The girl was sat on her bed with a tissue drying her tears.

Leela sat down next to her and put her arms around Peri.

"Hey, I didn't mean to embarrass you" Leela said and Peri just shrugged.

"Come on Pez, this isn't you at all. What are you doing?" Leela asked.

"I don't know, I'm so confused" Peri said and Leela nodded.

"I know baby, I understand. It will all just take time" Leela said and Peri nodded.

"Why don't you get changed into something more you, that will be a good start" Leela said and Peri nodded. The girl got up and found a pair of jeans and a top. She quickly took her top of facing away from Leela.

"Oi, isn't that my bra" She said and Peri quickly pulled the top down before turning around. Peri nodded.

"It will be massive on you" Leela said and Peri nodded.

"I just stuffed it" Peri said and Leela laughed.

"Go into the bathroom and sort it out. You are 14 you do not need to stuff your bra" Leela said hitting Peri's butt as she walked out the room. Once Peri came back Leela sat her down on the bed. She knelt down in front of her and gently started to remove her makeup with a makeup wipe she had gotten while Peri was away.

"You don't need any of this, you are beautiful no matter what, you don't need makeup" Leela said and Peri nodded slightly.

"Come on, do you want to help me with this funeral listing" Leela asked and Peri nodded.

They walked down the stairs and sat down at the table. They did funeral work for the rest of the day. It was getting later and Leela decided that they had done enough and said they should stop. They cuddled up on the sofa and watched "Love Actually" which Peri found quite awkward to be watching with her sister but they both ended up enjoying the film. They then ordered pizza before watching another film.

"Listen, Peri I want you to know that I love you so much no matter what. I promise that I will always go at your speed and I promise not to push you too much." Leela said and Peri nodded.

"It's just hard because I have wanted to tell you for so long and I stupidly thought that you would come running into my arms and that would be it. I would be your mum" Leela said.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could do that but I just can't" Peri said.

"It's okay, I know that now" Leela said cuddling into Peri.

"I'm really sorry, it's just so hard" Peri said and Leela pulled Peri into her chest.

"I know, baby I love you so much" Leela said as she held her daughter as close as she could.

**Hope this is okay :) Please review and tell me what you think? I'd love to hear what you think or what you want. More Peri or more Nico? Your choice :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a couple of days later and as per usual Peri had gone back to being in a huff with Leela. Leela didn't understand what was going on. She thought that after their previous conversation that Peri would have relaxed a bit more around her but in fact the opposite happened and they were back to square one again. Leela guessed that Peri was just really embarrassed about the nightmare.

Leela was down the stairs doing some more funeral work. She had just called the fire station and asked if they had any shifts going. They did later this afternoon and Leela decided to take it to keep her mind of everything. She needed to get away from it all.

She noticed Peri come walking down the stairs in her floral playsuit. Leela wasn't too keen about her where this as it was getting colder but just decided to let it go this time. She was however slightly annoyed when she say the makeup on her daughter's face.

"Peri, where are you going?" Leela asked.

"Out with Nico" Peri said and Leela just nodded. She could tell by Peri's tone that she was not in the mood to argue.

"I thought you were going to help me pick out the funeral readings?" Leela asked.

"Well you thought wrong" Peri said and Leela just decided to leave her.

Peri walked out the house and found Nico. They stopped at the park for a while and talked sitting on the swing. Peri was starting to get a bit annoyed with Nico. All she did was moan about her mum but she was lucky that she had her mum. At least Sienna was alive, Sam wasn't.

"Come on let's go to the loft" Peri said and Nico just looked at her.

"Do we have to?" Nico asked and Peri nodded. Nico just got up and followed her friend. They got up the stairs and sat down. They were drinking when Peri noticed a guy dealing. She went over to him wanting something. She walked over.

"How much?" She asked. He told her and gave her a pill.

"You did not get this from me" He said and Peri nodded. Cameron came running up the stairs noticing the situation his daughter had gotten herself in.

"Peri, give it back" He shouted and everyone looked. Peri handed him it back. Cameron then dragged her daughter down the stairs. They got outside and Peri started throwing up. Cameron held her hair back and rubbed her back until she stopped.

Nico decided it would be best to leave while Cameron sorted Peri out. She walked back to her house to get out the way.

"Really Peri what is going on with you? Leela is trying so hard to keep everything together and you go off doing this" Cameron shouted. Peri just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Pez this isn't you please what is going on?" Cameron begged.

"It's my tumour. Its back" Peri said letting the tears drip down her face. Cameron stood in shock. He pulled in into a hug.

Before letting Peri go back home. He decided to book an appointment for tomorrow to find out what was going on. He didn't care if he had to go private, he would do anything for his daughter.

It was the next day and Cameron met Peri to take her to the hospital. He had managed to get an appointment for this morning and he was going with Peri.

"Come on then Peri winkle" Cameron said.

"Don't call me that" Peri said "My mum used to call me that"

Cameron nodded and just left it. They got into the car and drove to the hospital. They arrived at the hospital and had to wait a while. Cameron could tell Peri was really nervous.

"Do you like Miley Cyrus?" Cameron asked.

"I am away to find out if I am going to die and you ask me that?" Peri asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this kind of thing" Cameron said. They managed to talk for a bit longer and soon the nurse came.

"I'll be right here for you" Cameron said and Peri nodded before standing up.

"Can you come with me?" Peri asked and Cameron nodded smiling. He was so glad at the Peri was accepting this comfort. They went into the office and then Peri went for a scan. They got the results back and were very happy to find out that the brain tumour had not come back.

"But I don't understand" Peri said as she walked out.

"What is wrong with me? I am seeing things when I sleep, my mum and dad" Peri said. "That was one of the symptoms last time" Peri said.

"Grieve can do funny things" Cameron said. Peri didn't really understand what he had just said.

They were about to walk out the hospital when they noticed an ambulance. Leela walked out with her colleague.

"What?" Leela said shocked "Wait here"

She got her colleague sorted out and then met Peri and Cameron. They went into the waiting area and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Leela asked.

"Peri came in for a scan because she thought her brain tumour had come back" Cameron said.

"What? Are you okay" Leela asked and Peri nodded.

"It's not come back" Peri said.

"Thank god" Leela said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Leela asked.

"I didn't want to add anymore pressure or problems onto you" Peri said.

"And you were really there. Considering you are working now" Cameron said.

"We need the money and I need to keep my mind off everything" Leela said.

"But what if you had been injured" Cameron said and Leela went to argue back.

"Please stop it" Peri begged.

"Please, this is making everything so much harder" Peri said letting the tears slip down her face.

"Sh, don't worry" Leela said pulling Peri into her chest.

"I'm so sorry" Leela whispered feeling really bad.

They went back home and Leela made Peri sit on the sofa.

"Please don't hide anything like that again" Leela said and Peri nodded.

"What made you think that it was back" Leela asked.

"I keep seeing mum and dad in my sleep. I had that last time I was seeing ghosts" Peri said and Leela nodded.

"That's just grieve baby. It's just nightmares" Leela said. "Are you having them a lot?"

Peri nodded feeling embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay. I know you aren't a baby but you are more than welcomed to come into my bed for a couple of nights until things calm down a little" Leela said and Peri nodded. She just wanted to be held and be loved and she knew that Leela wanted to do that to her.

They talked a bit more and then had tea. After tea they decided to watch a film and soon later they went to bed. Peri went to her room to get changed and knocked on Leela's door.

"Can I come in with you" She said as she opened the door and Leela nodded.

"Come on then baby" Leela said pulling the duvet down. Leela pulled Peri into her arms and held her as they drifted off to sleep.

**Hope this is okay, sorry if its a bit rushed. Please review and tell me what you think? Any suggestions would love to hear them :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Think I'm going to try to have both Peri/Leela and Nico/Sienna in this chapter. Please tell me if it works or any ideas you have to how I can improve writing these I would love to hear them as well as any ideas of storylines. I'd love to hear them :)**

It was a few days later and Peri was still sleeping with Leela. It was the only way that she would manage to get a good night sleep and with today being the funeral she knew that she would hardly get any sleep. Peri woke up and looked at Leela who was still sleeping. Both girls always went to sleep at different sides of the bed but when they woke up they always ended up all tangled together.

Peri climbed out the bed and managed to walk to her room without waking Leela up. She quickly went down the stairs and saw Teegan and Rose. She got some cereal out for her breakfast before sitting eating it.

Leela soon came down the stairs and stood behind her daughter. She gently started to stroke Peri's hair. Peri just let her continue as she ate her breakfast. Once she finished, she got up and washed her bowl.

"Are you going to get ready?" Leela asked and Peri nodded.

"I'm going to have a shower first" Peri said quietly and Leela nodded.

"That's fine" Leela said smiling back as Peri walked up the stairs. Once Peri got out of sight, Leela's smile faded and she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Teegan asked.

"Everything" Leela said.

"Is it Peri" Teegan asked and Leela nodded.

"She really isn't coping. She has been in my bed for the last few nights" Leela said and Teegan nodded.

"I thought I saw her coming out of your room" Teegan said.

"She was having nightmares and it was the best way to stop it happening" Leela said and Teegan nodded.

"The poor girl" Teegan said and Leela nodded. She hated seeing Peri so upset. Peri quickly had a shower and was standing in a towel trying to decide what to wear. She heard a knock at the door and turned around.

"I don't know what to wear?" She asked as Leela walked in.

"That dress is nice" Leela said walking over to the wardrobe and picking one out for her daughter. Peri nodded and waited until Leela had left the room before getting ready.

Meanwhile at the boat, Nico had just woken up. She had already had breakfast and was going to have a shower. Her stomach was really hurting and she felt a bit funny. She got into the shower and quickly washed. She got out the shower and was bursting for the toilet. She went to the toilet and once she wiped she noticed blood on the toilet roll. She sighed. She hadn't gotten her period since being at her mum's. She had never been completely regularly as she still was only 14. She was panicking as she knew she only had a few pads left with her. She couldn't talk to her mum about it, not yet that would just be too awkward.

Nico just quickly got changed and found a spare pad in her bag. She quickly put it on. She had absolutely no money with her and knew that she would have to steal some from her mum.

Back at the Lomax's, they were all ready to go. They walked outside the house and were called to the florist. The florist had been broken into and the flowers and wrath for their mum and dad had been ruined and stolen. This had completely upset all the girls especially Peri and it made even worse when they realised it was Cameron who had done that.

Peri had been quiet since it had happened and once they arrived at the church, Leela took her over to the side to talk to her.

"Pez, you are doing amazing this is when you need to be strong, okay?" Leela said and Peri nodded

"But it's still okay to cry and get upset, this is the last time you get to say goodbye to mum and dad" Leela explained and Peri nodded.

"What's up baby, I know that it is something else?" Leela said.

"I can't believe I have part of him in my DNA" Peri said and Leela was confused.

"What do you mean?" Leela asked.

"Cameron, he ruined the flowers and part of him is me. You are 50% of me and he is 50% of me as well which means I am like him. I am mean" Peri said.

"No you are not. He has had nothing to do with you. He didn't raise you" Leela said and Peri nodded before giving her sister a hug.

Soon they got into the church. Teegan went up and did a talk. During her talk all 3 sisters were crying. Leela didn't want to leave Peri as she was comforting her but once she realised that she was okay and that Ziggy could handle her Leela went onto the stage to help Teegan.

The funeral was really tough for them all especially when their bodies went into the ground. This is when it hit them most. Peri leant onto Leela and Leela had her arms around Peri. Peri sobbed quietly and soon Leela decided to pull the girl around and just hold her in her arms. Once that part was finished they went back to the house.

Nico was now ready and sitting on her laptop. She knew that she needed to get money. She was sure her mum was out so creeped into the living room area. She noticed her mum's bag. She opened it and found her purse taking a £10 out of it, she put the purse away.

"What are you doing?" Sienna asked.

"Really Nico, I thought you were done with all this stealing" Sienna said.

"I'm sorry, I just" Nico said.

"Nico, I don't want any excuses. Give me it back" Sienna said holding her hand out and Nico handed the tenner back.

"Is that it" Sienna asked and Nico nodded.

"Honestly, that's all you took" Sienna asked and Nico nodded.

"Nico why?" Sienna asked.

"I needed to buy something" Nico said.

"What do you need that don't possibly have" Sienna asked and Nico just looked down.

"What is it?" Sienna asked sitting down on the sofa.

"I just need something" Nico asked blushing.

"What?" Sienna asked.

"Just you know, like girl things" Nico said getting really embarrassed and Sienna nodded.

"Why didn't you just say, I would have gotten you things. I have them too remember" Sienna said.

"I know, but it's still embarrassing" Nico said and Sienna laughed a little.

"Come on, let's go to the shops and get what you need" Sienna said and Nico nodded.

"Thank you" Nico said.

"It's okay" Sienna said smiling.

They went to the shop and even though Nico was really embarrassed they managed to find what they needed. Sienna bought it, while Nico waited at the magazines.

They then walked home and Sienna gave the bag to Nico.

"Thank you" Nico said and Sienna nodded.

"It's okay, don't be embarrassed about any of it" Sienna said and Nico nodded.

"Remember you can talk to me about anything okay" Sienna said and Nico nodded before giving her mum a hug. Sienna held Nico as close to her as she could. She wished their relationship had clicked more, Nico should be able to tell her these type of things but she knew that would just take time.

Back at the Lomax's everyone had left and they were all cuddled up on the sofa. Leela had Peri all cuddled up around her.

"I love you, Pez" Leela said.

"Love you too, Lee" Peri said and Leela smiled. She was so happy than Peri was relaxing around her. They stayed cuddled up until they decided it was time to go to bed. Peri went straight in with Leela. She needed someone to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

**Hope this is okay, please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a couple of weeks later and Leela and Peri had really started to get on and work on their relationship. Peri woke up in the morning and went down the stairs to have breakfast. She sat eating when she heard Leela come down.

"Hey, sweetie do you want to come shopping with me today" Leela asked and Peri nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Peri said and Leela smiled. She loved it when her and Peri spent time together. Leela then disappeared up the stairs to get changed. Peri finished eating her breakfast and then wondered up after her sister/mum. She found it difficult with Leela as she was still unsure how to see her. She didn't know if she was her mum or her sister and it made things really hard for her.

Once they were both ready, they got into Leela's car and drove to the shopping centre. Peri and Leela often went shopping together before the crash but for some reason Peri was just finding it a bit awkward today.

They went into New look first and found some dresses and outfits which they wanted to try on. They went into changing rooms next to each other. Leela quickly got changed into a dress which she wanted to show Peri. She opened the curtain between them slightly but didn't realise that Peri was still getting ready.

"Leela" Peri complained "I'm not even ready"

Peri was stood with her back to Leela so it wasn't like Leela had seen anything but that was enough to put Peri in a mood with her.

She went in a massive huff with Leela and just kept texting on her phone instead of speaking to Leela.

"Come on, let's go for lunch" Leela said hoping that soon food would improve Peri's mood.

Meanwhile at the boat, Nico had just woken up. She got out her bed and walked into the kitchen. She was surprised to see that her mum wasn't there. She called on her and started to panic when she didn't get an answer. She had gotten herself into quite a state and nearly jumped out of her skin when the door opened. She spun around quickly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sienna said walking over to Nico. She placed her hand on Nico's shoulder. She could feel her daughter shaking.

"Hey baby, what is it?" Sienna asked getting worried. She pulled Nico into her arms.

"I thought you were him" Nico said and Sienna was a bit confused but then it clicked. Her father. He was due back soon.

"He can't get to you" Sienna said. She had been wondering why Nico had been so clingy onto her these last few days but now it made sense.

"But what if he does it to me?" Nico asked and Sienna was confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What if he rapes me like he raped you" Nico said looking very scared.

"He would never, I wouldn't let him" Sienna said putting her arm over her very petite nervous looking daughter. She walked her over to the sofa and sat her down.

"Nico, he is not going to hurt you okay" Sienna said seriously.

"But if you tell him or mention anything about what I told you he might get angry and hurt me or you. That I really don't want so you can't say anything" Sienna said and Nico nodded.

"I promise I won't" Nico said.

"Good girl" Sienna said giving Nico a kiss on the forehead.

Back at the shopping centre, Leela and Peri had stopped for lunch but Peri was still not talking to Leela.

"Peri, will you stop texting" Leela said and Peri looked up before sighing and putting her phone down.

"What is going on with you? You were fine this morning" Leela said.

"You are annoying me. And you looked into the cubicle while I was getting changed" Peri said feeling embarrassed.

"Pez, I didn't see anything. You had your back to me" Leela said

"Why are you so embarrassed now, I was the person who took you bra shopping when you were 12" Leela said.

"Yeah, but that's different because then I wasn't even developed at all" Peri said "Things have changed since then"

Leela was slightly unsure of what the last statement meant. She wasn't sure if Peri was on about her body or about their relationship.

"Come on Pez, you never used to mind. I'm not really looking at you. You see me getting undressed all the time" Leela said.

"But that's different, you are a fully grown woman. I'm still at the awkward in between stage" Peri said and Leela nodded.

"I understand baby, but you are more woman like than you think. When I was just a little younger than you I had given birth to you" Leela said.

"Did you give birth to me naturally?" Peri asked and Leela nodded.

"It was agony. I didn't realise it would stretch that much. It burned so much. I can't describe the pain. Please don't get pregnant until you are like over 24" Leela said and Peri nodded.

"It still feels weird thinking that it was you who gave birth to me" Peri said and Leela just nodded

"It feels strange to think that I don't have any secrets and that you know. I have been wanting to tell you for so long" Leela said.

"Why didn't you?" Peri said.

"Mum told me not to" Leela said. They talked a bit more and Peri was no longer in a mood with Leela which meant they were able to carry on with their shopping happily.

Meanwhile back at Sienna's, Patrick had just arrived and Sienna could tell Nico was on edge. They were standing talking when Patrick noticed Dodger's bag.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Dodger is staying here" Sienna said.

"Well, you can move back in with me" Patrick said.

"No, we like it here" Sienna said and then their conversation got really heated and Patrick threw Sienna against the wall and she fell and hit her head on the counter. Her head was bleeding. She quickly sorted it out but it really scared Nico.

"Nico, it's okay. Look I'm fine" Sienna said but Nico wasn't so sure.

"Come here, it's okay" Sienna said and Nico slowly walked up to her mum. She didn't relax until her mum was holding her tight in her arms. She hated Patrick.

"Sienna, you have to move in with me because of your bail conditions" Patrick said and then Sienna realised that they had to move.

"Nico baby, we have to move but I promise he will not hurt you" Sienna said and Nico nodded.

"Do you want to come into my bedroom with me" Sienna said and Nico nodded.

"Please" Nico said.

"Of course, if it makes you feel better" Sienna said. They got all their stuff together and moved straight away.

They spend the rest of the day snuggled up watching TV.

"If he ever threatens you, I need you to tell me straight away" Sienna said and Nico nodded.

"I will" Nico said and Sienna kissed her.

**Hope this is okay :) Please review and say what you think. Would love to hear your ideas too :)**


	8. Chapter 8

It was a few weeks since Sam and Danny's death and the Lomax's where starting to get things back together now. Peri was now back to sleeping in her own room and was starting to get over Sam and Danny's death and get herself back together.

She and Tom were both together and were getting closer to each other. They were getting on well and today both Teegan and Leela were away out, Teegan was on holiday at an aunt's and Leela was away working so Peri had the house to herself. She decided to invite Tom around.

Suddenly she heard the door open. She sighed wondering who it was, it was Saturday they should let her have a long lie.

Suddenly Leela walked in and sat down next to Peri.

"Hey, baby I'm away to go to work but could I get a quick cuddle first" Leela asked and Peri nodded turning around and giving Leela a massive hug.

"Thank you baby, I needed that so much" Leela said.

"Why?" Peri asked.

"I just didn't have a great night sleep." Leela said and Peri just nodded. They stayed like that for a while before Leela had to get up.

"Right, I don't want you lying in be all day okay" Leela said and Peri nodded.

"I'll just get up now" Peri said and Leela nodded as Peri climbed out the bed. They walked down the stairs and Peri went into the kitchen while Leela walked down the door.

"Behave Peri" Leela shouted as she walked out and Peri rolled her eyes. Once the door was shut Peri felt so much more relaxed. She quickly texted Tom to check that he still wanted to come today which he did.

After eating her cereal she went up the stairs to get ready. She was a bit nervous about what they were going to do. They hadn't planned anything but she thought they would probably be doing a bit more than kissing which she did want to do but she was still a bit nervous about it all. She knew that Leela was doing a lot more when she was her age than she was doing now but she wasn't as confident as Leela was now and even how she was back them.

Peri went up the stairs and got changed into a denim skater skirt and a baggy white crop top. The top of the skirt met the same height as the baggy white crop top so she didn't think it was too revealing as she was quite nervous about being too revealing.

Once she was dressed she straightened her hair and put some makeup on. She was just walking down the stairs when the doorbell rang. She darted down the rest of the stairs and opened the door.

"Hi" Peri said as Tom stood there.

"Hi" Tom said.

"Come in" Peri said as she stood nervously. Tom walked in and they sat down on the sofa. They played video games for a while before they stopped and talked for a bit.

They were both really nervous and unsure about everything and eventually Tom bit the gun and leant forward to kiss Peri. Their lips met and they started making out. Tom gently pushed Peri back slightly so she was lent back against the sofa. Tom noticed that his hands were awkwardly by his side. He moved them so that they were on Peri's hips. Peri moved slightly and grabbed Tom's hand and encouraged them up her tom. She was a bit nervous as she had never done this before.

Tom pushed his hand up onto Peri's bra. At first it was a bit nervous but they just continued to make out and they relaxed. Tom soon relaxed more on top of Peri and he started rubbing her hands over her body.

They were so obviously to the surrounding area that they hadn't noticed that the door had opened.

"What the hell?" Leela shouted as she pulled Tom off of her daughter.

"Leela" Peri shouted.

"Tom please leave, you can come back another day when I am there" Leela said pushing Tom gently but firmly out the door.

She turned around to face her daughter and just raised her hands in the arm.

"What were you thinking?" Leela said.

"What, we did nothing" Peri said.

"His hands were up your top" Leela shouted.

"And its not like I'm doing nothing you did when you were my age. Come on, you had a baby" Peri shouted.

"Yes, and I didn't mean it. I was young and stupid. Who knows how far you two would have gone if I hadn't walked in" Leela shouted.

"Leela, we were only having fun. We definitely weren't going to go any further. We were really nervous and he only had his hand down my top. We are not comfortable to do anything else" Peri said and Leela sighed.

"Okay, but please don't do anything until you are completely ready" Leela said and Peri nodded.

"I don't know why I am listening to you because you are hardly a perfect role model" Peri snapped. Leela was a little surprised by this.

"I know I'm not perfect and I really hope that you don't make the same mistakes that I did. I want to help you. Please don't have sex until you are a lot older" Leela said.

"God, I won't. How immature do you think I am" Peri moaned.

"Okay, am sorry I just want to help you" Leela said.

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean it" Peri said "You really embarrassed me there"

"I'm sorry baby" Leela said kissing Peri on the head.

"I just panicked baby, I don't want you having to go through what I did" Leela said and Peri nodded.

"I understand, I'm sorry for that. I just, oh I don't know. Its all so confusing" Peri said.

"I know baby, that is why I want to talk to you about this. But please don't get all embarrassed but I think we should talk about this" Leela said and Peri just nodded unsure where this conversation was going.

"I know that you don't want to have sex yet and well I don't want you to either but sometimes you get a little carried away and might do something which you don't mean to so just in case you do have sex I want you to be super safe okay. Please talk to me okay. I will be a little disappointed at first but I want you to tell me, we can get you on the morning after pill or something just in case and remember to always be safe. If you are considering having sex, please talk to me we can talk about contraception and even getting you on birth control if you want. I just don't want you to get pregnant before you are ready" Leela said and Peri was so embarrassed but she understood why Leela was doing it.

"Okay, I will talk to you but we already know it all. We learn all about in sex ed at school" Peri said.

"I know but it's always better to talk to someone one to one and ask them any questions you might have without feeling embarrassed" Leela said and Peri nodded.

"Thank you Leela" Peri said and Leela looked down at Peri.

"What for?" She asked

"Everything, for being so nice and well not as awkward as when I talked to mum last time" Peri said and Leela laughed.

"Mum didn't really talk to me about that type of stuff. Probably half the reasons I ended up getting pregnant so young." Leela said.

"She tried to talk to me about it so much, it was really awkward" Peri said.

"She probably doesn't want you to turn out like me" Leela said.

"Yeah, not pregnant so young but I want to be like you" Peri said "I look up to you. You are my mum"

Leela smiled, she couldn't believe that Peri had just said to her as her mum. This was a massive step in their relationship. It seemed like Peri was actually seeing her as her mum and not her sister like she previously had.

"I love you, Pez" Leela said and Peri looked at her smiling.

"I love you to Lee" Peri said before giving her sister a massive hug. Leela smiled as her daughter clung to her.

**Hope this is okay. Sorry if its been so long but been really busy. Please give me some more ideas so I can update quicker as can't think of anything to write :(**


	9. Chapter 9

It was the following week and Peri was starting to relax around Leela. They were getting closer and Peri was starting to realise that she could trust Leela now. Her and Tom were still going out but they hadn't really seen each other much since Leela walked in on them.

Leela and Peri were planning on going shopping today as Peri needed some new school clothes. They arrived at New Look and looked at the school clothes. They found a skater skirt and another skirt which was really all Peri was wanted. She was complaining that her skirt was getting to short now.

"Are you happy with these now?" Leela asked and Peri nodded.

"Thank you" Peri said but Leela could see that there was something that Peri wasn't telling her.

"Is there anything else you want?" Leela asked and Peri looked around.

"Could I maybe get new underwear" Peri asked and Leela nodded.

They walked over to the underwear section.

"Do you want pants or bras?" Leela asked.

"Both" Peri said and Leela nodded.

"What do you want?" Leela said finding it a little awkward as she didn't know what size Peri was as she hadn't taken her bra shopping since the girl was 12 and barely developed. Peri just stared at the underwear.

"Peri, I want to help you but I don't even know what size you are" Leela said feeling helpless as she looked at the almost confused girl. Peri stepped forward and whispered her size into Leela's ear. Leela nodded and started picking up some sizes.

"I don't think you should get an underwired one because you are still developing" Leela said and Peri just nodded. She was still kind of finding this really embarrassing. They went to the changing room and Peri went in to get changed.

"Can I come in with you? It's just to find out if they fit correctly" Leela asked and Peri looked a little unsure.

"It's just to check that they are the right size" Leela said and eventually after a lot of deliberating Peri nodded. Leela went in and Peri tried everything on. Once they found what they wanted to buy they bought them and then went home.

They arrived home and snuggled up on the sofa.

"Was that so embarrassing?" Leela asked and Peri nodded.

"It was quite embarrassing" Peri said.

"Do you remember when I took you to buy your first bra?" Leela asked and Peri nodded.

"I wanted to do a mother and daughter thing with you and then I thought you were ready and needed something but mum was not happy. She shouted at me and said I was trying to control you and mother you" Leela said.

"I was so glad, when you took me shopping. It made me feel so grown up and then because you got me a padded bra I felt even better. I was one of the first people in my class to have one" Peri said.

"Not that you really needed one" Leela said and Peri laughed.

"I suppose I didn't" Peri said.

"Thank you for trusting me with things like that. It made me feel so involved in your life even if I couldn't be your mum" Leela said.

"It's okay, thank you for being there for me. You were easier to talk to than mum" Peri said.

"Do you remember when you told me you had started your period" Leela said and Peri cringed.

"That was so embarrassing, I didn't really understand what was going in. I was so scared" Peri said.

_Flashback_

_Peri had woken up during the night with a really sore stomach. It was pushing her to the bed and she felt like she couldn't sit up properly. She got up and realised she really needed the toilet. She walked to the toilet and sat down. Pulling down her trousers she noticed blood. This scared her and she didn't know what to do. She was too embarrassed to get her mum so knew that there was only one person she could call._

"_Leela" She shouted terrified. Leela woke up to someone calling her name. She climbed out the bed and walked into the hall._

"_Is that Peri calling your name?" Sam asked and Leela nodded. She followed the sound and quickly went to the bathroom._

"_Pez, it's Leela" Leela said knocking on the door._

"_Leela, something's really wrong" Peri said._

"_What's up?" Leela asked._

"_I'm dying, I'm bleeding so much" Peri said._

"_Peri, let me in and I'll help you" Leela said getting a little worried._

"_No, I can't" Peri said._

"_Pez, please" Leela said._

"_I can't lee, I can't" Peri cried._

"_Peri, you are worrying me. I will open this door myself" Leela said. She didn't get a reply so managed to open the door. She noticed her little sister/daughter sitting on the toilet in floods of tears. She walked in and closed the door behind her._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Leela asked kneeling down in front of her sister._

"_I'm bleeding" Peri said and Leela nodded._

"_I think it's your period" Leela said and Peri got really embarrassed._

"_Hey, it's okay" Leela said. Leela reached into a cupboard._

"_This is a pad" Leela described. She went into Peri's room and got her new pants and joggers. She took them back to her and she got sorted._

"_Come into my room when you are ready" Leela said and Peri nodded._

"_I will" Peri said. Peri got herself sorted out before going to see her sister._

"_Oh my little girl is growing up now" Leela said and Peri got all red._

"_Hey, don't be embarrassed. You are a lady now" Leela said and Peri looked at her._

"_Don't say that" Peri said. They cuddled up and quickly feel back asleep. It was the next day and Leela was up first, she walked down the stairs and saw Sam._

"_What was all that drama about last night?" Sam asked._

"_Oh Peri started her periods" Leela said casually._

"_What and you never thought to get me" Sam said._

"_No, she called for me and I handled it all. She is fine now" Leela said and Sam nodded. She didn't like them spending too much time together. _

_End of Flashback_

"That was so embarrassing" Peri said and Leela laughed.

"I was so glad that you told me" Leela said and Peri nodded.

"I'm glad I told you too" Peri said and Leela smiled before pulling Peri into her arms.

"I love you so much baby" Leela said rocking Peri in her arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I'm a little behind, I think I'm going to do a similar storyline between both Leela/Peri and Sienna/Nico but with my own twists and that. I'm not too keen on Cameron so Peri will not move in with him like she did previously on hollyoaks. I'm going to do some more Sienna/Nico as I am really behind in it. Nico did not lie about the webcam and Sienna is not obsessed with Dodger.**

It was the following week and Nico and Sienna had begun to settle in well. They were a lot more relaxed around each other. Nico had refused to go into her own room in the flat as she was still petrified of Patrick even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"Come on, Nico just try sleeping in your own bed tonight" Sienna begged. She wanted to get the bed to herself. Nico was such a reckless sleeper. She loved her daughter but she also loved a good night's sleep.

"But I want to be with you" Nico said.

"You can spend the rest of the day with me" Sienna said and Nico huffed.

"Fine" Nico said before storming off. Sienna signed, teenagers were so dramatic. She hadn't expected Nico to make such a big deal out of all of this. Sienna gave her some time to calm down before eventually deciding to go and see her daughter.

"Nico what's wrong with you sleeping by yourself, what are you so scared of?" Sienna asked.

"I don't want you to leave me" Nico said.

"I thought we got over this, baby" Sienna said "I love you so much and will never ever do anything that would put you in danger"

Nico just looked down and nodded.

"Come here baby, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me" Sienna said as she pulled Nico into her chest.

"I will always be here for you no matter what" Sienna whispered into Nico's hair.

"Now you have to stop growing because I don't want you being taller than me" Sienna said and Nico laughed.

"I hate being so tall for my age" Nico said.

"I was the exact same but it is better as you look older so you get away with more, helps you get into clubs before you are 18" Sienna said "Not that I want you doing that though"

"I am never drinking" Nico said.

"I'd be happy with that but somehow I doubt that will happen" Sienna said.

"It's true because it tastes horrible" Nico said.

"You only say that now" Sienna said. They talked for a bit longer before Nico decided to go and see Peri. Peri was finding it hard just now as they were still searching for the killer of her parents. It was a constant reminder of everything. It reminded her that her parents weren't her parents and that her parents are now no longer alive. It made her think about what might have happened if she hadn't found out that Leela was her mother.

Peri met Nico at the cafe and they sat down to have something to eat. They happily chatted away as they did some history homework. They both liked to spend time out of their house as they were kind of going through similar things. The pair of them being closer friends however did put a strain on Peri's relationship with Tom. After a couple of hours they had had enough and headed off home.

Peri walked into the living room and put her hands on her head and sat down.

"What's wrong" Leela asked looking up at Peri.

"Everything" Peri said.

"What do you mean" Leela said sitting up slightly.

"I'm just thinking about everything. Well, it's just with everything which is going on with the crash and mum and dad it's just all getting to me now" Peri said.

"In what way?" Leela asked.

"It's just making me think about what would happen if I gone to New Zealand" Peri said.

"Listen baby, that is over with now. Just think about the future" Leela said.

"But I would have never know, I would have been living a lie. Everything a lie" Peri said. "I wouldn't have managed without you"

"Oh baby, it was killing me thinking of you leaving me. You are my everything, my reason for living" Leela said pulling Peri into her arms.

"I love you so much" Leela said.

Not long later, it was evening and Sienna and Nico was sat watching the TV while Patrick was out. They watched a film before deciding to go to bed.

Nico went to her room without a fuss which Sienna was quite happy about. She stayed up for a bit longer before going to her bed as well. They were both asleep when Patrick came in. He was very drunk.

He walked into Nico's room and pulled the duvet off of her. She was a deep sleeper and didn't even move. Patrick was drawn to her, he placed himself on top of her and started kissing her before unbuckling her trousers and pulling his penis out of his boxers. He was just about to pull down Nico's jammie bottoms when her eyes darted open. Nico screamed and Patrick jumped off of her. He was just fixing his trousers when Sienna came running in.

"He tried to rape me, just like he did to you" Nico screamed letting the tears stream down her face. Sienna panicked and pulled Nico into her arms.

"Sh baby, it's all going to be okay" Sienna said rocking her baby.

"Get out" Sienna screamed at her father and he walked out. Sienna walked Nico into her room and cuddled into her until she had fallen asleep.

"Good girl" Sienna said as she stroked her daughter's hair.

She walked out of the room and saw her father.

"Why the hell did you do that" Sienna screamed.

"She deserved it" Patrick said.

"She did not deserve any of that, none of it at all" Sienna shouted.

"You horrid man, you disgust me" Sienna said before storming back into her room. She got back into bed and snuggled up with her daughter. She was so annoyed with herself for putting her daughter at risk. She knew how bad that man could be so she didn't understand why she hadn't thought of that before she let Nico sleep by herself. She knew that Nico wouldn't go anywhere near Patrick now.

**Hope this is okay. It wasn't meant to be like this but I got a little carried away and changed my idea half way through the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think though :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Nico woke up and turned to face her mum. She remembered about last night and cuddled more into her mum. Sienna woke up and noticed that Nico was away.

"Nics, are you okay" Sienna asked and Nico shrugged into her mother's chest. Sienna sighed and put her arms around

"Baby, what exactly did he do?" Sienna asked.

"He pulled my bottoms down and took his trousers off and got on top of me. Then I screamed and he panicked so jumped off me and they pulled her trousers back up just as you walked in" Nico said.

"Oh baby, I promise that he will never hurt you" Sienna said as she pulled Nico away to her to look her in the face. Nico nodded.

"Good girl, I love you" Sienna said as she pulled Nico back into her chest.

They soon decided to get up. They walked into the kitchen and Patrick was standing there.

"Get out" Sienna shouted.

"Sienna darling, I didn't mean it" Patrick said.

"No get out, I will come talk to you later. I don't want you anywhere near my daughter until after we have talked just us" Sienna said and Patrick nodded and left the house.

"Please sweetie, don't worry" Sienna said guiding Nico over to the kitchen table.

They both sat down and got something for their breakfast.

Meanwhile at the Lomax's Peri had just walked down the stairs and was away to go out.

"Where are you going?" Leela asked.

"Just out to see Tom" Peri said and Leela nodded.

"Don't be along for too much" Leela said and Peri nodded. She walked out the house and went to Tom's house.

"Come in, I have the house to myself. The rest are all out" Tom said and Peri nodded. They walked in and first started playing on the Xbox but they quickly got distracted and ended up kissing. Tom gently moved his hand up Peri's top.

Peri was starting to feel more comfortable with Tom and she was starting to want to do more to show him that she was serious about their relationship.

Gently Peri moved Tom's hand and lifted up her skirt. Tom looked at her but she nodded encouragingly. Tom placed his hand on the front of Peri's underwear. He then placed his hand inside her underwear and onto her vagina.

Peri moved so she was lying down more.

"Can I?" He asked and Peri nodded. He removed his hand and then pushed her underwear to one side. He then entered his fingers. At first Peri flinched.

"Is it okay?" Tom asked and Peri nodded. He then started moving his hand up and down and Peri moaned in enjoyment. Tom soon removed his fingers out and fixed Peri's underwear.

"I love you" Tom said moving back to kiss his girlfriend.

"I love you too" Peri said. She then got herself sorted and excused herself.

Meanwhile Sienna had gone to met Patrick. Somehow he had managed to convince her that he should go home. Sienna agreed and they had just arrived back at the house.

Nico's face fell as her granddad walked in with her mum.

"Nico, I'm sorry he is staying here" Sienna said.

"But mum" Nico said.

"Nico, I said I was sorry but this is his house" Sienna said and Nico ran to her room.

Sienna followed her daughter.

"Nico" She said as she walked into her daughter's room closing the door behind her.

"Mum, I'm sorry but I can't forgive him. I just can't. He has see things of me which even you haven't seen" Nico said.

"Baby, I understand but there is nothing I can do" Sienna said.

"But mum" Nico said.

"Nics, I'm sorry but I still make the same promise. I will not let him hurt you again" Sienna said and Nico nodded. She did trust her mum.

Back at the Lomax's Peri had just returned home. She had just been at the park for a bit to think about what had just happened and had ended up being a little upset.

"Baby, what's wrong" Leela asked as Peri walked through the door.

"Nothing" Peri said.

"I can tell you have been crying" Leela said walking over to her daughter. She pulled her daughter into her chest. This caused Peri to start crying again.

"Oh sweetie" Leela said. She continued to comfort her daughter until she had calmed down a little.

"What's wrong?" Leela asked. Peri looked around. She couldn't tell her sister/mum with her other sister and brother in the room.

"Do you want to talk in my room?" Leela asked and Peri nodded. Leela guided Peri up the stairs and they walked into her room before sitting down on the bed.

"Please don't be mad" Peri said.

"I won't" Leela said starting to worry.

"Tom kind of touched me and em fingered me" Peri said before bursting into tears again.

"Oh Pez, you are 14" Leela said.

"I know, but I wanted to show him I loved him" Peri said.

"Oh Pez, don't do any of that until you are ready. Please I understand the pressure but please you are not ready" Leela said.

"I know that now" Peri said. Leela pulled her daughter into her chest and rocked her as she sobbed.

"Thank you Lee, you are a really good mum" Peri said and this made Leela smiled. She loved it when Peri said things like this.

"Thank you baby, that means the whole entire world to me. For you to say that to me is like a dream come true" Leela said and Peri snuggled more into her mum.

"Leela, why didn't you tell me?" Peri asked.

"Because I thought you were happy. I didn't want to ruin it for you. All I wanted was for you to have the best life that you could even if it meant that you didn't know the truth. All of it was for you. You might not see it now but all I want is for you to be happy" Leela said and Peri nodded.

"I'm sorry about what I was like at first but I understand know. I know you were only trying to help me" Peri said and Leela smiled.

"I love you baby" Peri said.

"I love you too, mum" Leela said and that caused Leela to start crying. Her baby girl had just called her mum.

**Hope this is okay. Please don't be mad about the whole Tom and Peri thing. But I can see them doing something like this. They are both sensible but almost too much. I could see them going behind their families/carers back and pulling something like this off. Peri is not going to become pregnant and they will not be going all the way! Defo not anytime soon anyway! **


	12. Chapter 12

Peri was really starting to see Leela more as her mother now. She still called her Leela but referred to her as mum. She felt that she was about ready to call Leela mum but she didn't know how to approach the topic. She didn't want to make it obvious and make Leela go all OTT or emotional about it. However she was still scared that by calling Leela mum it would be betraying her mum and dad.

She found it difficult to think of them at all. She was so angry with her mum and dad (Sam and Danny) and she never got to say sorry to them or make it up to them. She never got to hear their side of the story. It upset her. Thinking back to that day, makes her mind go crazy. Would she really have left Leela? She knew that she was angry but she had so many questions she wanted to ask her. Peri hated to say this but in some ways the accident had made her and Leela closer. She never wished death on her parents but she was glad that they were not here so it gave her the chance to lean on Leela. Although Peri would never say this to anyone but she got this different feeling when Leela hugged her. She felt like this was her mum, she felt secure and happy. She trusted Leela more than anyone else in the whole world. She just wished that she could prove that to her. She didn't feel ready to tell Leela that but she hoped that she would be able to soon.

Leela climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs. She mum and sister, well aunt, were sitting at the table.

"How are you doing baby?" Leela asked and Peri felt her heart leaping.

"I'm good thanks" Peri said almost too quickly. She always felt panicked now when she talked to her mum. It was so annoying but it just felt strange. Sometimes she felt that she just couldn't speak to her mum properly. She loved her and trusted her so much but she was just scared that she would say or do something wrong and then Leela wouldn't want her.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Leela asked as Peri walked into the kitchen to get something to eat and she nodded. She couldn't find any words to say anymore.

She got something to eat and then after eating she went back up the stairs to get ready. Peri soon came down soon later.

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" Leela asked and Peri made a funny face.

"I want to see my friends" Peri said.

"Okay, another time" Leela said and Peri nodded smiling at her mum.

Peri walked out the door. She phoned both Nico and Tom but they were both going out with their family. She couldn't go back home, she needed time away from her mum.

Peri decided to go and see her dad. She was really confused with what was going on. She wanted her dad to be there for her and to protect her especially as the killer was still on the loose but she did like Ziggy. It was all so confusing. She knew that she show try to spend more time with her dad so that was what she decided to focus on. Walking into the cafe, she saw her dad and sat at the bar. She happily chatted away to him and got hot chocolates and cakes all day and it was free.

It was about 3ish, when Peri was on her third hot chocolate. She was still talking to her dad when she heard someone calling her name. The person didn't sound too impressed.

"Peri, what are you doing here? I thought you were with your friends?" Leela said.

"I was but then I wanted to see my dad" Peri said.

"She's been here all day, have you abandoned her or something" Cameron said as he walked over to them from serving a table. Leela looked at Peri. Why was the girl lying to her?

"Come on, let's go home" Leela said to Peri a little more harshly than she had intended it to sound.

They arrived home and Peri went to head up to her room. Leela put her hand out and stopped her.

"Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you just say that you didn't want to have lunch with me" Leela said.

"Because I didn't want you to feel bad" Peri said.

"Peri, that doesn't upset me at all" Leela said "You are 14 years old you can do what you want"

"I'm sorry" Peri said.

"It's okay" Leela said putting her hand through Peri's hair.

"Pez, what is going on?" Leela asked.

"Nothing" Peri said.

"Pez, please" Leela said guiding Peri to the sofa.

"It's just, it doesn't matter it will sound stupid" Peri said.

"It wouldn't I promise" Leela said.

"Well, it's just I kind of have been finding it more difficult to talk to you recently. It's like I'm finally accepting you as my mum but now I found it hard because now I'm scared that you will leave me" Peri said getting quieter towards the end.

"Oh Pez, don't think that" Leela said. "Please I am just the same person as I was all those years ago"

"I know, but it's like I get this other feeling. This feeling of like Love which I have never felt really with mum" Peri said and Leela nodded.

"Baby, I understand it's hard but I haven't changed. I want to be your mum but if it's too hard then we can take it slowly" Leela said.

"I don't want that, I want you to be my mum. I really what you to be my mum, I just didn't know how to tell you" Peri said and Leela's face broke into a smile.

"My heart is pounding because I have been dreaming of this forever. I can't describe how long I have wanted this. I just want you to be my baby" Leela said and Peri smiled before throwing herself at her mum.

"I love you, so much" Leela said kissing Peri on the head.

"Oh baby, I wish you told me earlier" Leela said. "Never hide anything from me again"

Peri nodded as she cuddled up closer to her mum.

**I noticed that when Peri was talking to Nico about Leela, she referred to her as mum. Hopefully we will be seeing more of their relationship soon. Sorry for the delay I have been away on holiday. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	13. Chapter 13

It was a couple of days later and Peri and Nico were at school. They had just had geography together and were now walked to maths.

"How could you call your mum, mum straight away? Did it not feel weird" Peri said and Ncio shook her head.

"Well not really" Nico said.

"I didn't understand what it feels like to have someone as your mum. You know like I was just so caught up in the fact that I had a mum so I just called her that from the start" Nico explained and Peri nodded.

"Do you think that you should have waited to call her mum later on?" Peri asked and Nico shrugged.

"Em, well I suppose I do. I think Sienna would have preferred it if I waited. She would properly be more emotional if I had waited" Nico said and Peri nodded.

"I'm too scared to call Leela mum" Peri said.

"How come, just do it. Once you do it once it is completely normal" Nico said.

"But I'm scared that Leela will make a bit deal of it" Peri said.

"Don't make it like a massive deal, just like say it in a normal conversation when you are like doing something. She might not even notice properly at first" Nico said and Peri nodded.

"Do you think I should have called Sienna mum so quickly?" Nico said.

"I think it's easier because now you don't have the awkwardness that me and Leela have" Peri said and Nico nodded.

"I suppose" Nico said.

They arrived at Maths and sat down next to each other.

Nico was really thinking about her relationship with her mum. She was annoyed with herself for rushing into their relationship too quickly. Maybe it would have benefitted them both if she had waited, but oh no she was just so amazing with the thought that someone loved her. She just threw herself into it. She didn't even stop for a second to breath it was so rushed. What if Sienna never wanted her to call her mum? She never said but she might not like it.

Peri was thinking about things as well. She totally felt ready to call Leela mum but she was just unsure about it all. She was worried about Leela's reaction. She knew that Leela would be emotional and it worried her. She didn't want her mum to get upset and she didn't want Leela to make a big deal with it but she knew the longer she waited the bigger reaction she would get from Leela. It also made her think more about her mum, well grandmother. She knew that once she started to call Leela mum it would make Sam seem more distant. This made her upset as she didn't want to forget about her mum but she wanted to make Leela happy. She knew that she couldn't have it both ways. She was just going to have to be brave and do what she thought was the best.

The rest of the day went quickly and both girls walked home individually. They had a lot of things which they needed to think about and just wanted to be alone.

Nico arrived home and saw her mum. She smiled slightly and walked into her room to started doing homework.

"Nico can you come through here a minute" Sienna shouted and Nico sighed before coming through.

"Sit down" Sienna said pointing to the gap next to her. Nico sighed but sat down looking at her mum.

"Now what's going on, you have been acting weird since you came in from school" Sienna said. Nico looked down for a moment before talking

"Sienna, do you think I rushed into this relationship to quickly" Nico said and Sienna was a little confused. She didn't really understand what Nico was getting at and why she called her Sienna.

"Well, no because you are my daughter I suppose it was just a spark. It was always going to be like that" Sienna said and Nico just nodded.

"But I don't know what it feels like. I don't get it, I'm not used to feeling this way towards you and I don't understand what it is that I am feeling" Nico tried to explain.

"It's love. I get this feeling with you which I only have with one other person and with that person it isn't as strong as it is with you because you are my baby girl" Sienna said. "You mean the whole world to me more than anything else at all"

Nico leaned in towards her mum.

"I think it is, I love you so much. Do you mind me calling you mum?" Nico asked.

"Of course I don't mind, sweetie you called me mum since we met" Sienna said.

"I know, but I never asked you if you minded I just kind of did it" Nico said.

"Sweetie, it's fine" Sienna said

"It just felt normal" Nico said and Sienna nodded cuddling into her daughter. She couldn't believe she had missed out on so much with her, 14 whole years. It broke her heart.

Meanwhile back at the Lomax's. Peri had just arrived home. She ended up meeting Tom in the park where they ended up having a long making out session before talking.

"What time do you call this?" Leela asked jokingly as Peri walked in.

"Sorry I was at the park with Tom" Peri said and Leela nodded.

"Hope you weren't doing anything I won't do" Leela said as Peri sat down on the sofa.

"God mum, we aren't all like you" Peri said. It just kind of slipped out having thought about it all day. She finally forgot about it having spoken to Tom and now she had just said it. She was in just as much shock as Leela was.

Slowly Leela walked over to Peri and sat down next to her. She didn't even say a word just pulled Peri onto her knee and let the tears slip down her face as she held her daughter as close to her as she could. She loved her so much and just wished that the girl would realise just how much she loved her.

She must be doing something right if Peri just called her mum. She used to hear Peri saying "Mum" all the time but it sounded so different when she said it too her. It made her heart leap each time she said it.

"I love you so much baby" Leela whispered into Peri's ear.

"I love you too, mum" Peri said and Leela clinged onto Peri even more.

**Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think :)**


	14. Chapter 14

It was the following week at school and Peri was with Nico.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked Peri. She knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Well, it's just I don't feel that I am getting any attention from my mum. It's like she is just my sister again. She doesn't give me the love that my mum did." Peri explained. "I need her to properly love me like a daughter"

Nico nodded.

"I get what you mean. I feel the same with my mum. It always seems that my mum is aiming for someone else. I think there is someone she loves more than me but I don't know who it is" Nico explained and Peri nodded.

"So how do you fix this?" Peri asked.

"Well, think about what would make your mum worry about you?" Nico asked.

"Em, if she thought the person who killed my mum and dad were after me" Peri explained.

"Well, why don't we do something like that" Nico explained.

"Okay, what could we do?" Peri asked.

"Em, start with just little things like notes, emails" Nico said and then move onto something more.

"Like what?" Peri asked.

"I don't know, maybe things like kidnap or chasing you" Nico said and Peri nodded.

"Do you think it will work?" Peri asked.

"Yeah, you just have to act so scared by it all and then your sister will see how vulnerable you are" Nico explained and Peri nodded.

"Okay" Peri said.

"What should I do?" Nico asked.

"I don't know, maybe try to talk to your mum" Peri said and Nico nodded.

"I think I will" Nico said and both girls were happy.

At lunch they went into the library and came up with some ideas. They were all ready and couldn't wait to get it started.

Once the bell rang they headed home. Peri walked home first and Nico got everything ready. They had made a new email address and emailed Leela saying.

"_I got your parents, next up is your daughter. Who do you think it will be after that?"_

Leela was sitting in the house in the living room when her phone went telling her she got an email. Looking at the email she panicked.

Peri came through the door just them and Leela looked at her.

"Oh Pez" She said in a panic.

"What's wrong" Peri asked.

"Come here." Leela said and Peri walked over to Leela and sat down.

"Pez, I don't want you to worry but I have just gotten an email from someone saying that they got mum and dad and now they want to get you" Leela said. Peri's face dropped and she acted scared.

"Mum, please look after me. I'm scared" Peri said and this broke Leela's heart.

"Baby, I will never let anyone hurt you" Leela said as she pulled Peri into her chest.

"Don't worry" Leela said holding Peri but really she was panicking what if they got her baby.

Meanwhile Nico had just arrived home. She found her mum in the living room.

"Mum" Nico asked and Sienna looked up at her.

"Yes sweetie" Sienna said.

"Mum, do you love me?" Nico asked and Sienna nodded.

"Of course I do, more than anyone else in the whole entire world" Sienna said and Nico nodded.

"Why?" Sienna asked.

"I was just thinking about stuff" Nico said and Sienna nodded. She pulled her daughter to sit down next to her.

"Listen, I know that you didn't have the easiest of lives so far but I love you so much and I wish he never took you off of me" Sienna explained and Nico nodded.

"I know, it's just no one has really loved me before" Nico said looking down.

"No matter what foster carers I was with they could only love me for a short amount of time. I'm not the easiest person to love. They would always act like they loved me but then they would like realise that they didn't" Nico explained.

"Listen baby, I will always love you" Sienna explained.

"You are my baby" Sienna said kissing the girl on the head. They ended up just staying like that for the rest of the night.

Back at the Lomax's Leela had called a family meeting.

"Right having received an email which I have forwarded to the police. I have decided that we all have to be careful and look after each other. Peri I don't like the idea of you being on your own at night. So I am coming in with you at night and Ziggy will sleep in my bedroom" Leela explained and Peri nodded.

She was so happy to be getting more attention from her mum.

They all talked for a bit longer before they left leaving Leela and Peri together.

"Pez, I know it's a bit funny you sleeping with your mum when you are 14 but I think it is the best decision. I just don't want anything to happen to you" Leela explained and Peri nodded.

"I understand and I don't really mind to be honest. I just want to become closer to you. You still feel a little like my sister" Peri explained and Leela nodded.

"I was thinking that so I have booked us a weekend away. Just the two of us to talk and get to know each other as mother and daughter" Leela said and Peri smiled. She was so happy. She couldn't wait to spend time with just her mum.

"I would love that mum" She said smiling.

"I thought you would. I can't wait" Leela said. She was so happy that she had managed to arrange something that Peri was buzzing about.

"Right let's go up the stairs and to bed because I am shattered" Leela said and Peri nodded. They stumbled up the stairs and went to bed. Leela was already in bed by the time Peri came through. She clambered into the bed and snuggled up with her mum. She was so lucky to have her in her life.

"I love you mum" Peri said.

"I love you too Pez" Leela said before they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
